


All I Need

by Aeruthin



Series: Klelijah Fan Art [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Art, Blood Sharing, Desire, Digital Art, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Klelijah Art - Bloodsharing
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Klelijah Fan Art [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	All I Need

Klelijah - All I need

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts! <3


End file.
